Moving In
by TheWubber5
Summary: Dumb little oneshot I started a while back, now fixed up a bit and uploaded for Valentine's Day. Just a little bit about the feeling of settling in to a new place and reminiscing, I dunno. It's not very exciting. Eddy x Lee.


_**Oneshot**_

Eddy stomped around his new house, boxes everywhere, items mixed up in the packing peanuts. He had been looking for his work clothes for fifteen minutes now, and he was already late for work. He growled and muttered curse words to himself, checking all of the boxes in a frantic state. As his frustration grew, his patience shrank. He scratched his head hard enough to leave marks.

"Lee! Where's my suit?" he shouted, looking for his girlfriend of three years. He grit his teeth and mumbled again.

"Check the box by the guest bedroom, Eddy!" Lee shouted back from the bathroom across the house, having to stick her head out of the shower to keep the water from muffling her voice.

As Eddy was about to leave, quickly getting into his jumpsuit he wore for work, he stumbled into the bathroom, and moved the shower curtain, leaning her down for a kiss on the forehead. He then gave a quick good bye and left, hurrying into one of the two cars they managed to buy from Marie, who took them from the junkyard and fixed them up. At the moment, however, Lee was no where near thinking about the cars.

Instead, she was thinking about where to put everything in the new house the two had bought together. Sighing, she finished up her hair and turned off the shower. As she got out of the shower, she stepped into a box of towels. Groaning, she took her foot out of the box and picked up the first towel of the pile. She then began to look for her comfy clothes so she could get started on putting things away.

As she slowly made her way out of the bathroom, she sighed with a great deal of irritation at the amount of boxes in the house. She then just groaned and went to find her comfy clothes.

"Maybe I should call May…" she grumbled, spotting her sweatpants.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

Lee stepped back as she examined the room she had worked on last; the guest room. The medium-sized bed was placed next to the oddly large window that gave a wonderful view of the newly built cul-de-sack that had been merely a construction site just nine years ago. She smiled as she remembered a time when she and her sisters would torture all of their current (actual) boyfriends, and even husband.

Ed and May had gotten married after a year of dating, and Double D and Marie had actually been secretly dating since about a year before their high school graduation, and they were still inching their way towards walking down the aisle. Double D still had some girl problems, though being with Marie and learning a bit about mechanics had loosened him up a bit.

Lee then remembered something, and she got up, moving to the master bedroom. She looked at her side of Eddy's old bed, which had been big enough to hold them both since they first started dating (not to mention his whining when she suggested getting rid of it). There was a small chest next to her bed, along with Eddy's, for personal items that they could easily access when needed. She took the key that dangled from the necklace she always wore and unlocked the chest.

When the chest was unlocked, she reached down past her closed bucket of "nail polish" and Cosmo magazines, until she found what she was looking for. As her hand brushed the worn and slightly scratchy fabric, she gripped it for dear life and yanked it out, staring at it with nostalgia and affection running through her, emotions she didn't want to feel around anyone other than Eddy.

She then curled up on the bed, holding the small Eddy doll she had made when she was thirteen close to her chest. As she snuggled into the pillow, exhaustion and sleepiness overtook her. As her eyes drifted shut, she didn't even notice the sound of the front door opening and closing.

~~~~~Eddy~~~~~

The short man looked around, surprised by how quickly his girlfriend had set everything up and put everything away. The house really felt like their own now. As he walked through the living room, he made his way into the kitchen, looking through the cabinets to see where the cups were going to be. He found them in a cabinet right next to the two-sided sink.

As he filled the small purple flower cup with water and chugged it, he heard faint snoring sounds and even some mumbling. He smirked, sneaking into the master bedroom and discovering the source of the noise. As he got closer, he saw a small yellow...thing in Lee's arms. Curious, he moved the arm that was laying on top of the thing and held in a snicker.

"Eddy Junior…?" He whispered with a grin. "She still has this stupid thing?"

Holding in an array of chuckles, Eddy crawled in with her, pulling her closer to him and holding her there. She burrowed her head into his shoulder, and moved her leg into a more comfortable position over his hip. Comfortable and content, Eddy found himself drifting off to sleep with her.

_**End**_


End file.
